


Love & Betrayal

by GarfielT



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfielT/pseuds/GarfielT
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Night Reflection:

_Sabrina found the second unholy regalia, Pontius Pilate’s Bowl, but leaving Caliban for dead. He actually survived and waited for 2000 years on Golgotha for the end of the time loop. Sabrina feels guilty for leaving the Prince behind while he had taken those lashes and was proposing to cooperate with her. She also feels really bad because of Nick, the one she loves, and what he told her._

It’s been night for a long time, but Sabrina still couldn’t fall asleep. She was still thinking about what Caliban told her when she brought the second regalia back. 

"You don't really wish that were true, do you, princess ?" This sentence, this simple sentence was still echoing in Sabrina's head; she wanted to understand what she was feeling, knowing if Caliban was right. 

Since Nick rejected her, she couldn't understand her feelings anymore, despite everything he had told her, she still wanted from the depths of her heart that their love persist; however, she couldn't help but think about the mysterious Prince Caliban she had met a few days ago. 

She had felt something like that once before: when Nick started making advances to her while she had just broken up with Harvey, her first love. Everything she thought she knew was called into question, was she supposed to stay with Nick, who had already rejected her ? Was she supposed to give a chance to the beautiful Caliban, who despite their constant competition, seemed to show interest in her ? It was a hard choice, and honestly, she was doubting there's an actual good choice. Maybe she should give up love, it was after all her biggest source of suffering until now.

‘Love make you weaker', the young witch knew it very well, but she couldn't choose to give up her feelings for Nick for good. However, she was bursting into tears every time she remembered his words. She wanted to be with him, fight her father with him, have kids, live like a normal couple. Until now, she thought that their love would always last, that he was her true love, but the words of the warlock have hurt her so deeply, and now she was doubting.

She needed to think about something else than Nick, try to let him go, give him some space. Her mind shuffled almost instantaneously on Caliban, her mysterious rival for the Hell's throne. She was wondering what he thought of her now that had betrayed him, left behind, let been crucified. He had waited 2000 years, an eternity! And still, his feelings toward Sabrina seemed to be the same as before.

For a second, a thought appeared in Sabrina’s mind, what if… Caliban was hiding his feelings for her, and by betraying him she had broken his heart ? It seemed so real, and she was blushing just by thinking of it, but, love was never good with her… She couldn’t believe he actually loved her without any other proof.

She was feeling so guilty, Nick had just rejected her, and she was already thinking about someone else. She found herself obnoxious. But the thought that the beautiful Prince of Hell could actually have a thing for her gave her hope. 

For now, nothing had been confirmed: Caliban never said something clearly, and she was still with Nick. She can’t let him go, she must go ahead for the one she loves, even if he rejects her. He suffered a lot, and she understand it, so she must do everything she can to support him, makes him better.

Leaving suddenly her reflections about the love, Sabrina noticed that it was already midnight and that she had class the day following. These reflections had monopolized her so much that she had forgotten being in her bed, supposed to sleep.

She fell asleep, thinking about Nick, her love for him, but inside her, she was still hoping that the Prince Caliban really find her something...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family concerns:

  
  


The sun was rising when the shrill sound of the alarm clock rang in Sabrina’s room, waking her up suddenly. 

"Stop it ! I wanna sleep !" Sabrina moaned at the thought of having to wake up when she was well in bed and that all she wanted was to go back to sleep.

She pressed the alarm’s button - not without violence - to turn it off. Then she waited a few minutes to find the determination she needed to leave her bed.

Relying only on her reaction to the alarm, you could think Sabrina hated school, but actually, she loved Baxter High, she loved her friends, and now that her favorite teacher, Ms Wardell, was back, she loved classes as well. It was just the typical reaction of a teenager who spent the whole night thinking about love, and was in lack of sleep when the day finally came.

But as the Queen of Hell, Sabrina Spellman could do without sleep for a day !

Once out of bed, she went to dress up in haste because she was late. 

Then she went to take the breakfast with her aunties.

"Good morning, Aunties. How did you sleep ?” she said with her usual cheerful tone. 

Her aunt Hilda answered first, as always. “Good and yours, darling ?", she often used that kind of cute nicknames, but it made her sound more oldish.

Then came her aunt Zelda’s turn, who was smoking while reading the newspaper as always. “What about you ? Did you sleep well ? And what do you plan to do today ? I mean, the Queen of Hell is probably very busy, do you think you can grant to your friends and family some of your precious time ?” she answered sharply.

Zelda’s words cast a chill. Since her family had learned her new status as Queen of Hell, the subject had become taboo. Everyone took it their own way: Zelda as a betrayal, Hilda as a surprise, and Ambrose as the fate.

“We agreed to not talk about this anymore, Aunt Zee. But since you’re talking about it, no Hell today ! I rest and go to class, studies go first ! I can perfectly spend a day without going to Hell, Lilith will take care of everything.” replied the witch, who despite the aggressive answer of her aunt, reacted the most calmly in the world.

Zelda answered her with a simple “Okay.” without even stopping reading the newspaper.

Sabrina was feeling bad that her aunt was still mad at her, but she decided not to give up because for once since a long time, she was going to live a normal day, and nothing could stop her from being in a good mood !

Once the breakfast over, she prepared herself and threw a “I go ! See you later, Aunties !” then left, still as happy.

After Sabrina left, her aunts continued their daily activities. Hilda was as smiling as usual, but Zelda seemed worried.

“Even if she want to live like a mortal, she’s still the Queen of Hell and the Daughter of The Dark Lord… I doubt she could really spend a whole day without even thinking about it…” she sighed while putting down her newspaper.

The High Priestess stood up and went to prepare herself for her day at the Academy. She had a lot of work because of the Pagans, and it wasn’t her niece’s new status that would get rid of it for her.

* * *

Thank you for reading and sorry for the wait ! I'm not very familiar with AO3 so I didn't if I would continue posting here, but finally I choosed to do it anyway ! I hope you liked it ^^ Leave some comments please too ! I'm always really happy to know what people think and it helps a lot ! 


End file.
